Technology is a wonderful thing
by gredelina1
Summary: A o/s inspired by Emmy's weekly Pervy Picspiration in the Perv Pack's Smut Shack.


A/N This is my first try to write something for the Pervy Picspiration, so be gentle with me. ;-)

Huge hugs to my beautiful friend, Similar for being my beta and cheerleader for this little adventure of mine into the wonderful land of 'pervyness'!

The link to the image that inspired this o/s can be found on my profile.

* * *

><p>Dammit! The meeting had gone on for longer than planned, and now I was running late. This was not good. I had been traveling a lot for work lately and this particular trip had been extended from two days to five. My wife was not happy with me being gone so much, and now I was late for our webcam date. Yesterday when I told her I wouldn't be coming home for three more days, she had been very upset. She tried to hide it, and offered up her usual unwavering support for me, but I heard by her tone that she was barely holding it together.<p>

I was in a different city today and the hotel I was staying at had a good internet connection, so I had spoken with Bella earlier and we set up a date via webcam for tonight. At least we were going to be able to see each other, even if we couldn't touch. Bella might have thought she had fooled me yesterday, but she knew she wouldn't be able to convince me everything was 'fine' when I saw her face. She was a terrible actress and it was always written all over her face when she tried to tell a lie.

I all but ran through the lobby of my hotel, anxious to get to the elevators that would take me to my room, fifteen floors up. Our 'date' was supposed to begin ten minutes ago, and the thought of facing a hurt and angry Bella was making the adrenaline pump through my body. I hated to hurt my wife, and I had to admit that she kind of scared me when she was angry. She might look like a sweet innocent little thing, but my little kitten had claws.

I finally made it to my room and more or less threw the laptop on the desk. I loosened my tie while I waited for the computer to connect to the internet. The second it connected I opened up Skype and saw that Bella was online waiting for me. I pushed the call button, took a deep breath and prepared myself to face my angry kitten. She answered after only two rings and then the camera was activated, and… _Oh. My. Fucking. God_!

There in front of me was my gorgeous wife, naked on our bed, with her long lean legs parted, showing off my piece of heaven. The lights in the bedroom were dimmed, and the glow from the screen illuminated her in a way that made her look sort of dark and mysterious. She nonchalantly rested an elbow on her right knee and seductively touched her parted lips with her finger.

I was mesmerized by the sight and my cock was instantly hard. I sat down on the chair in front of the desk with a thud, and sent a silent prayer to whoever had deemed me worthy of this incredibly sexy woman.

"I've been waiting for you," she said in a sultry voice.

I tried to get my brain to function again, but all I came up with was; "Fuck, Bella."

She smiled a little, cocking an eyebrow and said in that fuck hot voice, "You want to fuck me, honey?"

"God, yes!" I panted out, desperately wishing I was there in bed with her.

"Hmm, seems we've got a problem then," she mused. "How about you save that thought until you get home on Friday, and we try something else now?"

"Anything, baby. I fucking miss you so much, and you bet I'm going to fuck you when I get home. I'm going to fuck you so hard, and make you cum so many times that you will be begging me to stop." _Oh, the things I would do to her_. I palmed myself through my pants to try to alleviate some of the tension in my cock.

Bella let out a soft moan; she always loved it when I talked dirty to her.

"What did you want to try tonight, baby? Tell me what was going through that dirty little mind of yours when you set this thing up." I had a pretty good idea, but I wanted her to tell me.

"I want to surrender to you and let you control my body completely," she whispered, and I groaned at her words. I figured she wanted us to masturbate in front of each other, but this took me completely by surprise. I knew that she liked it when I got a bit domineering sometimes, and the thought of me controlling her body without even being there was seriously hot.

"You like that, big boy?" she said with a smirk. _God, I love my wife_!

"Mm hm, I like that a lot," I said while popping the button open in my pants, I needed more room. Her eyes zeroed in on my crotch and I could hear her breathing accelerate. Time to take control of the situation.

"I want you to do exactly as I say," I commanded with a stern voice and her eyes instantly snapped up to meet mine.

"You're going to pretend that those hands of yours are mine, and since they are mine, you have no control over what they do. Are we clear?"

"Oh, yes," she replied without a seconds hesitation.

"Good girl," I praised her. "I want you to stay in that delectable position you're in, but you're going to start caressing your breasts."

Her hands quickly went to massage her breasts, but I was not satisfied with what I saw.

"Slowly, baby, I said _caress_. You should barely feel the touch; it's just soft enough to make you want more."

"Ugh," she protested, but did as she was told.

"That's it. Feel how silky the skin is and how softly rounded those beauties are. Very gently ghost your fingers over you nipples, feel them pebbling." My hands were twitching as I watched her play with her breasts, and I could almost feel her nipples getting harder under my fingertips. I removed my shirt and clutched the fabric of my pants in my fists, resisting the urge to release my cock. I needed to stay focused on her for now, and I knew if I started to touch myself now, I would lose it way too quickly.

"Now run your hands slowly down your chest and feel the smoothness of your stomach." _God dammit, she looks hot_!"

"Stop!" I abruptly called out to her when her hands were dangerously close to her pussy. "Back up to your breasts again…that's it…now pinch those nipples for me. Tell me how they feel."

"Oh…they're hard…and sensitive," she moaned.

"Tweak them a little harder, baby. You know how I like it."

"Ohhhh," her moan came out a bit more breathy now and I knew she was getting impatient.

"Now I want you to take one hand and open yourself up completely to me." My voice was taking on a more husky tone and my cock was begging me to be let out. I watched Bella trail her left hand down her body and then she used two fingers to spread her pussy lips apart, showing off every piece of my heaven.

"Fuck, baby, you're so beautiful. Look at you, all spread open for me, just waiting for me to touch you."

"Please," she begged me.

"I love it when you beg, sweetheart," I teased her and chuckled at her scowl. "Okay, I'll be nice, for now…"

"Yes," she hissed.

"Let your right hand travel down to your glistening pussy and slowly circle your clit with one finger." The sight of her doing as I said, and the sounds she made when she made contact with her swollen clit proved to be too much for me. I couldn't resist any longer and pulled my pants and boxers down enough so I could wrap my hand around my aching cock. _Fuck, that felt good._

"Keep circling it, baby, no direct contact yet." Her eyes were trained on my hand and I matched my strokes with her rhythm.

"That's it. Now take that finger and slowly dip it in your pussy, feel how wet you are," I said with a slightly strained voice. "Push it in further…all the way in…look at that finger disappearing in your warm sweet pussy." I kept my strokes on my cock slow and it felt so damn good.

"Take the finger out and show me how soaked it is." She held the finger up closer to the camera and I could clearly see how it glistened. _I was going to feast on her on Friday_.

"I would stick that finger in my mouth and taste your sweet nectar, but I want you to go back to circling you clit…good girl…now lightly brush the tip of your finger over your clit…and go back to circles."

She was moaning and whimpering, and it was driving me absolutely crazy. I gripped my cock a little tighter, but didn't increase the pace.

"Dip down again, baby, gather some more juices…that's it…now press the finger down directly on your clit."

"Oh, yeah," she moaned at the pressure.

"You like that, don't you, baby? You like it a little rougher?"

"Mmmm."

"Keep the pressure and start to make slow movements up and down…just like that…and change to circles…and now rub it from side to side…" She followed every command of mine to the letter, and I could see her getting close to her release. I wasn't ready for her to cum just yet, though; I wanted to prolong this experience as much as possible.

"Push the finger into your pussy again." She grunted a little, but did as she was told.

"Good girl, now add a second finger…pull them out…and push them back in…keep going." I was watching with rapt attention as she fucked herself with her fingers, and I groaned at the sight.

"Damn, Bella, you look so hot with your fingers in your pussy," I exclaimed, and grabbed the base of my cock with my left hand so I could move the right one up and down a little faster, circling the head with every up-stroke.

"Touch your clit again…that's it…up and over…mmm, just like that…side to side…circles…"

"So close," she panted, and I could see the familiar blush on her chest that always appeared when she was right on the edge of an orgasm. _I loved that blush!_

"Stop!" I said harshly.

"Noooo," she whined, but managed to stop moving her fingers.

"_Very_ gently touch your clit again," I said in a low voice.

"Please," she started to beg again, and I could see her practically vibrating with the need to cum.

"Gently!" I warned her. "Just ghost your finger across your clit…and now… push down."

"Oohhh," she moaned and arched her back.

"Stop!" I ordered again.

"Please, please, please…"

"What do you want, baby?" It was getting harder to get the words out, I was dangerously close to cumming myself, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Please…"

"Light circles again, around the clit, not on it." My hand was moving faster and faster around my cock and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Let me come! Please! I need to come!" she more or less screamed, and the point of no return was quickly approaching for us both.

"Okay, baby, cum. Cum for me!" I grunted out and felt the tightening in my balls signaling that I would cum only a second after her.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh," she screamed as the muscles in her whole body contracted and her hips raised from the mattress. She was so fucking beautiful when she reached her orgasm, and I let go of the last strain of control I had and came hard. My moans mingled with hers as I shot stream after stream of cum on my stomach.

I slowly came down from my high and watched my gorgeous wife fight to regain her breath. Her cheeks were flushed; little drops of sweat shone on her forehead and her body looked absolutely relaxed. She looked like a well satisfied woman and I fucking loved it.

"Wow, that was…" she started, but had to pause to take another breath. That was always my favorite part, when she had trouble breathing after an orgasm. She once told me that she never had that problem before she met me, and the thought of being able to make my woman forget how to breathe spoke to my inner caveman.

"…amazing," she continued.

"It sure was," I agreed with a chuckle. "_You're_ amazing, baby."

"Only for you, honey." She knew exactly what to say to make my heart soar.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella. Thanks for giving me something to tied me over until Friday."

"Anytime," she replied with a cheeky grin. "Have a good week and hurry on home to me. I love you, Peter."

_Best fucking web-date ever!_


End file.
